raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
:Laulu kohta vaata artiklilt Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (laul). 26. mai 1967 2. juuni 1967 | lindistatud = 24. november 1966 – 21. aprill 1967 | stiil = rokk, pop rock, psühhedeelne rock, art rock | pikkus = 39:52 | plaadifirma = Parlophone Capitol | produtsent = George Martin | billboard = 1. | briti = 1. }} "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" on inglise rokkansambli The Beatlesi kaheksas stuudioalbum. See avaldati Suurbritannias 26. mail 1967 ja USA-s nädal aega hiljem, 2. juunil. 1966. aasta augustis lõpetas The Beatles jäädavalt kontsertesinemised ja alustas muusika salvestamisest kolmekuulist puhkust. Sama aasta novembris tagasilennul Londoni tuli Paul McCartneyle mõte luua laul, milles oleks kaasa tegev Edwardi ajastu sõjaväeansambel – see idee oli lõpuks tõuge "Seersant Pepperi" kontseptile. The Beatlesi kaheksanda stuudioalbumi salvestusperiood algas 24. novembril Abbey Road Studiosi teises stuudios ning esmalt salvestati kaks noorpõlvest inspireeritud laulu, "Strawberry Fields Forever" ja "Penny Lane", kuid pärast plaadifirma EMI survet avaldati need topeltsinglina ja albumil neid laule hiljem polnud. Pärast laulu "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" salvestamist 1967. aasta veebruaris tegi McCartney ettepaneku, et The Beatles võiks avaldada terve albumi, mis võiks esindada esitust väljamõeldud "Seersant Pepperi" ansamblilt. Selline ansambli teine mina võis anda neile vabaduse muusikaliselt eksperimenteerida. Salvestusperioodi ajal arendas ansambel edasi tehnilist poolt, mida oli 1966. aasta albumi "Revolver" salvetamisel tehtud. Teades seda, et nad ei pea enam laule elavas esituses esitama, läheneti laulude loomisele ja salvestamisele eksperimentaalselt, mille näideteks on laulud "With a Little Help from My Friends", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" ja "A Day in the Life". Albumi salvetamisel produtsent George Martini ja insener Geoff Emericki tehtud uuenduste hulka kuulusid näiteks heli seadmisel signaalitöötluse vaba rakendus ja 40-liikmelise orkestri esitatud aleatooriliste crescendo de kasutamine. Salvestamine lõpetati 21. aprillil 1967. Albumi kaanepildi, mis kujutab The Beatlesi liikmeid paljude kuulsuste ja ajalooliste isikute ees, kujundasid Briti popkunstnikud Peter Blake ja Jann Haworth. Albumi üheks mõjutaks on loetud 1966. aastal USA muusiku Brian Wilsoni juhtimisel ilmunud The Beach Boysi albumit "Pet Sounds", mis demonstreerib Wilsoni hiilgavaid produtseerimisoskuseid ning tema meisterlikkust laulude loomise ja arranžeerimise juures. "Pet Soundsi" üheks mõjutajaks on omakorda loetud The Beatlesi albumit "Revolver". George Martin on öelnud, et ilma "Pet Soundsita" poleks kunagi olnud "Sgt. Pepperit" ning "Sgt. Pepper" püüdis olla "Pet Soundsiga" võrdsel tasemel. Pärast albumi ilmumist saatis seda kohe suur kommertsedu ja see pälvis kriitikutelt kõrgeid hinnanguid. Album püsis Suurbritannia plaadimüügi edetabelis esikohal 27 nädalat ja USA-s oli see esikohal 15 nädalat. Kriitikud on kiitnud albumit muusika produtseerimisse tehtud innovatsioonide, laululoomingu ja plaadikujunduse, popmuusika ja kõrgkunsti vahelise kultuurilise lõhe kaotamise ning esindamise eest oma põlvkonna ja kaasaegse vastandkultuuri muusikalist väljendust. 1968. aastal pälvis album neli Grammy auhinda, sealhulgas parima albumi eest, olles esimene rokkmuusika kauamängiv plaat, mis on selle auhinna võitnud. Musikoloogid peavad "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Bandi" üheks esimeseks kontseptalbumiks, mis arendas laiendatud vormi kasutamist popmuusikas, jätkates samas artistliku küpsemist, mida oli näha The Beatlesi eelnevatel plaatidel. Seda on nimetatud üheks esimeseks art rock i kauamängivaks plaadiks, toetades [[Progressiivne rock|progressiivse rock]] i arengut, ja loetud albumite ajastu alguse tähiseks. Album on Briti psühhedeelia oluline teos ning see sisaldab arvukalt stiilisi mõjutusi, milleks on näiteks vodevill, tsirkusemuusika, varietee, avangardism ning Lääne ja India klassikaline muusika. 2003. aastal võeti album USA Kongressi raamatukogu National Recording Registry sse. Samal aastal paigutas ajakiri Rolling Stone selle 500 kõigi aegade parima albumi loetelus esimesele kohale. Albumit on maailmas müüdud üle 32 miljoni koopia, millega on see üks enimmüüdud albumeid läbi aegade. See oli 1960. aastate müüduim album. Laulud Peaaegu kõikide laulude autorid on John Lennon ja Paul McCartney (Lennon/McCartney). Ainult "Within You Without You" kirjutas George Harrison. A-pool # "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" – 2:04 # "With a Little Help from My Friends" – 2:46 # "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" – 3:30 # "Getting Better" – 2:49 # "Fixing a Hole" – 2:38 # "She's Leaving Home" – 3:37 # "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" – 2:37 B-pool # "Within You Without You" (George Harrison) – 5:07 # "When I'm Sixty-Four" – 2:37 # "Lovely Rita" – 2:44 # "Good Morning Good Morning" – 2:43 # "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" – 1:20 # "A Day in the Life" – 5:33 Plaadikujundus Albumi kaanepildil on kujutatud järgmisi isikusi: Algselt pidi albumikaanel kujutatud olema ka Adolf Hitler, kuid kelle pilt eemaldati sealt viimasel hetkel. Välislingid * Album The Beatlesi kodulehel Kategooria:1960. aastate albumid